


Ippolita's Origin Story: I Chose Life

by vamqire7595



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamqire7595/pseuds/vamqire7595
Summary: A new Origin for an Avvar Mage. Weekly Writing Challenge for The Dragon Age universe on FacebookIppolita has been training for 10 years to be Augur of Stone-Bear Hold, all that changes in the blink of an eye during a common task she has done dozens of times before.





	Ippolita's Origin Story: I Chose Life

Today I set out to check on Storvacker, the Augur was busy so he set me on a simple task while he continued his work. I heard he was preparing for a Grey Warden to visit. I had heard of these Lowlanders, they were honorable according to what I read. If the whispers of a 5th Blight are correct then they will certainly be busy. I set out, staff strapped to my back and a simple back of foods for our hold beast. As Augur's apprentice this was a somewhat odd assignment but I listened to the Augur. The entire hold was bustling and busy in preparation for our visitor from the Lowlands. Storvackers cave was not too far from the hold and I have been there many times with the Augur. The walk was maybe an hour, it would be shorter if not for the mountains.  
I arrived a short while later; nothing out of the ordinary on the mountain paths today. I occasionally ran into various aggressive creatures in my travels. Not that it was an issue for me, and the meat and pelts are helpful to the Hunt Master. Storvacker was sitting in the back of her cave, sound asleep. Slowly entering the cave as I was told, I felt uneasy. Something was amiss. I quickly checked on our hold-beast and she is unharmed. Suddenly creatures erupted from the ground at the opening of the cave. I quickly drew my blade as Storvacker awoke behind me. The creatures stumbled forward and I took a defensive stance in front of Storvacker. It was the duty of the hold to defend the hold-beast even if that meant sacrificing yourself. I began casting my simple attack spells that the Augur had taught me. My spirit guide told me which attacks to use at what time. She was a great help. Storvacker killed some of the creatures that tried to sneak around me. I turned to check on Storvacker and that was my critical error, I felt a blade slicing my arm and then suddenly a burning pain. After about 15 more minutes of fighting it was just Storvacker and I in the cave surrounded by the dead bodies of these things. Storvacker didn't even have a scratch on her. Instead of eating the creatures as I would have expected, she sniffed them and backed away, her face contorted in disgust. I speedily got the corpses out of her cave and lit them on fire outside. She was pleased with the treats I brought her. The cut on my arm had stopped bleeding but I began to feel sick, I needed to get to the Augur, he would know what to do. Now there was an odd scratchy voice I could hear, it was almost growling. I said my goodbye to Storvacker and ran as fast as I could back to the hold, trying as hard as I could to stay conscious. I made it through the path between the mountains and then darkness took over  
I awoke much later, it was dark now outside the Augur’s hut. My arm had been sewn not healed that's never a good sign. Vopiscus, my closest friend in the hold was there when I woke up. He noticed I was awake and rushed over to help me up. “Ippolita, the Augur, the Grey Warden, and the Thane need to see you immediately” he said nervously. “Worried for me, Vopiscus?” I asked in a teasing tone. “Of course! The entire hold is worried. You passed out in front of everyone as soon as you came out of the mountain pass.” he hugs me and then starts guiding me out of the hut. He seemed scared that I would lose consciousness again.  
I walked into the throne room of Thane Sun-Hair with my hands clasped in front of me, head down out of respect. “You have awoken, child.” I looked up upon hearing the booming voice of the Augur. “Yes. Thank you for sewing my arm. Storvacker is safe she was not harmed during the attack the wounded my arm” “We know, child. We sent some hunters the check on her, seeing as we could ask you” Thane Sun-Hair said. “Grey Warden Duncan, knows what attacked you.” she gestured to the lowlander man in the room who I now identified as the Grey Warden.  
“Pleased to meet you, Duncan of the Grey Wardens” I greeted and bowed to the man. I know Grey Wardens deserve respect, they have been declared honorable by the Thane. “Hello Ippolita. I have heard good things about you.” he bowed in return a unfamiliar response “Sir Warden, what attacked me in Storvackers cave?” I questioned. “Darkspawn” he spoke calmly. “They have been seen in the area over the last month of so, child, I should've warned you of the danger.” the Augur said. “Why couldn't you heal me with magic? Why do I hear growling and scratchy sounds?” Thane Sun-Hair spoke up, “You are infected with the Blight, I am sorry child” “I am going to die?” I said quietly, still in shock from hearing the news. I didn't want to die, I was supposed to become Augur… “There is a cure of sorts but it requires you to commit to the Grey Wardens” Duncan said. “I know few battle spells, I only fight when necessary. Is there anything else to help me?” I asked, I was desperate. I had been training to become Augur for 10 years, I was so excited when I was chosen as apprentice “This is the only way, child.” the Augur spoke quietly almost sad himself. “I will go with you Sir Warden.” I said defeatedly “I am sorry this happened Ippolita. I do believe however you will make a fine Warden. We need all the Wardens we can get, I believe there is a Blight coming.” Duncan replied  
We departed the following morning after a ritual to let go of my spirit guide. The Augur said that I would had to do the ritual the following month anyway. The entire hold and Storvacker gathered to see me off. I hugged Vopiscus and quietly shed a tear as I looked at my hold, my family. I didn't want to leave but I had two options, live as a Grey Warden or die as Augur’s apprentice. I chose life. 

 

Hey, maybe I can do some good as a Grey Warden


End file.
